The Amazing World Of Gumball (Toyline)
The Amazing World Of Gumball (Toyline) are prouduced by CN, Jazwares, and Funko Products 2-Inch Collectible Figure Packs *Gumball & Darwin *Perm Gumball & Anais *Swimmer Gumball & Swimmer Darwin *Fancy Gumball & Penny *Nicole and Richard *Mr. Small and GI Gumball *Wizard Richard & Double-Headed Gumball & Darwin *Miss Simian and Principal Brown (Best Buy Exclusive) *Mr Robinson and Mrs Robinson (Walmart Exculsive) *Screaming Richard & Grass Skirt Gumball (Target Exculsive) *Gumball and Bobert Gumball *Granny Jo Jo and Feared Gumball *Donut Cop and Fingerprint Guy *Nicole and Scared Fingerprint Guy *Scared Gumball and Tina *Talent Show Mr Robinson and Rocky *Gumball and Gumball's Brain *Perm Gumball and Sad Darwin *Gummy, Darling, & Anaiuette (FYE Exculsive) *Clayton, Gumball and Darwin (A towel will be around Gumball and Darwin, and Clayton will have arms and 2 gold medals and a black eye) *Skydancer (Alicorn) (international Exculsive) *Anaiuette, Grandma Tilly, and Frank (Target Exculsive) *Skydancer (Alicorn), Gumball, Darling, Gummy, Darwin, and Anaiuette *Nicole, Skydancer (Pegasus), Anais, And Princess Twilight Sparkle (Toys R US Exculsive) Trivia: Screaming Richard & Grass Skirt Gumball is based on the fanon made episode "The Skirt". Anaiuette will come a neck scarf, hat, & leather arm braces in the whirlettes and Anaiuette's family figure packs. The 6-pack will be called the elements of harmony and balance friends set and the 4-pack will be named Skydancer and her mentors set. 5-Inch Action Figure Packs *Gumball *Darwin *Anias *Nicole *Richard *Penny *Mr.Small *Bobert *Tobias *Gummy *Darling *Anaiuette *Skydancer (Alicorn) *Skydancer (Pegasus) *Clayton 10-Inch Action Figure Pack *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Gumball (Man) *Darwin (Man) *Anais (Man) *Skydancer (Alicorn) *Skydancer (Pegasus) *Gummy *Darling *Anaiuette *Clayton (in form of bazzoka) Plushies *Gumball *Darwin *Anias *Nicole *Richard *Principal Brown *Penny *The Whirlettes (Gummy,Darling,& Anaiuette) *Skydancer (Alicorn) *Clayton *Rob(Normal) *Rob(Disfigured) *Rob(As Dr.Wrecker) *Bomb Guy Soft Keychains *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard *Gummy *Skydancer (Alicorn) *Darling *Anaiuette *Clayton Other Stuff *Gumball Gomu *Gumball Trading Cards *Deluxe Tina Rex Figure *Talking Figures *Gumball Playsets *Clayton playdough Lego *The Tree House *The Watterson's House *Gumballs Date *The Bus *The Library *The Whirlette's Treehouse *CCCCCCOMBO BREAKER!!! *The kids at Elmore High figure pack 1 (includes Penny,Ocho and Bannana Joe) *The kids at Elmore High figure pack 2 (includes Hector, Tobias and Clayton) *The kids at Elmore High figure pack 3 (includes Tina, Carmen and Anton) *The kids at Elmore High figure pack 4 (includes Idaho, Bobert and Masami) *The kids at Elmore High figure pack 5 (includes Alan, Jamie and Carrie) *The kids at Elmore High figure pack 6 (includes Leslie, Juke and Teri) *The kids at Elmore High figure pack 7 (includes Rob, Skydancer (Alicorn), and Dolly) Talking figures *Gumball (he will say quotes when you press his stomach) *Darwin (he will say quotes when you press his tail) *Anais (she will say quotes when you press her paw) *Gummy (she will say quotes and sing lines from 'Becoming Popular' when you press her stomach) *Darling (she will say quotes and sing lines from 'Laughter' when you press ther tail) *Anaiuette (She will say quotes and sing lines from 'Sunshine and Celery Stalks' when you press her paw) *Skydancer (alicorn) (She will say quotes when you press her flank) *Ocho (he will say quotes and yell when you press his head) *Clayton (who will say lies when you press his head) *Rob (He will say quotes when you press his eye) (Normal or disfigured) Gumball Playsets *The School *The Wattersons House *The Forest Of Doom *The Junkyard *The Whirlette's Treehouse *Skydancer's Cloud Manor Brushable Figures *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Skydancer (Alicorn) *Skydancer (Pegasus) *Gummy *Darling *Anaiuette *Nicole *Richard *Tobias *Rachel *Principal Brown Funko Pop! Vinyl Figures *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Skydancer (Pegasus) *Skydancer (Alicorn) *Gummy *Darling *Anaiuette *Nicole *Richard *Ms.Simian *Principal Brown *Larry P.S. If there are real toys of this show, i'll rename it to Lego: The Amazing World Of Gumball or something like that. Category:Toys Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Article stubs Category:Articles that need a picture